


Drabbles from Your Favorite Nerds

by Space_Mom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But Also Possibly Some Canon, Drabbles, F/M, Hance - Freeform, Heith - Freeform, Klunk - Freeform, M/M, Modern AUs, Multi, Poly Relationships, Polydins, Rare Pair, crack ships, does anyone even read these?, hiro - Freeform, klance, non-canon, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mom/pseuds/Space_Mom
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I have written myself, or with the help of my dear friend dashrabbit1. I do hope you enjoy, even if most of these are terrible and shorter that short.I'm open to prompt ideas or requests. Feel free to drop them in the comments!





	1. Kitten Naps

Lance flopped onto the bed with a groan, narrowly slamming his face into his partner's side. "Was it really worth it?" He asked, his voice muffled by the sheets and blankets. "He's been crying non-stop. We've changed his poopy-"

"Lance, babe," Shiro reached out with his good arm and drug his fiancé to his chest. "We both agreed on this. He'll be good for us."

"We haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in almost two weeks since we got him." Lance complained, even as he settled comfortably into Shiro and the bed.

"You had lots of kids in your family, didn't you? This isn't much different." The older male pointed out, lazily carding his fingers through Lance's soft brown hair.

"I was the baby of the family, so technically no," the male said, then let out a little sigh. "I mean, my brothers and sisters brought their kids home to visit mamá, so I guess I kind of felt with it? But I don't ever remember them being _this_ bad."

"You're telling me they never got into things?" Shiro asked, sounding skeptical.

"Of course they did; they were toddlers and young children."

"And Axus is not much different, correct?"

"I suppose?"

"He'll get used to the house and us, you just have to be patient babe." Shiro's voice had lowered into a soft rumble as he lent in close to Lance. He peppered kisses over his lover's face, even as he tried to rub the sleep from his blue eyes.

"You're right," the smaller male agreed, then let out a long, powerful yawn. "He's still a little devil." They paused, both falling quiet as their cracked door swung open a little wider. "Speaking of..." there was a series of meows, then clawing as Axus used the duvet as a climbing rope to get to the bed. "Silly kitten."

Lance scooped the little ball of orange fur up and settled him between his and Shiro's chests, where he surprisingly stayed. They all settled down and eventually dozed off. Shiro had been right, their kitten just had to get used to them.


	2. Fool's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circus AU ft. pining Keith.

"You're grinning again." Shiro said, trying to peer over the table at Keith's phone. "Did he message you?"

"Wha- n-no. He didn't," Keith stammered out, pushing his phone into his coat pocket as his face started to redden. "And even if he did, so what?"

"You are so infatuated with this circus boy," the older man chuckled softly, leaning forward on his elbows. "You go to _all_ his local shows. Not to mention the time you flew to New York when you heard he injured his leg. Oh, and you go to all his practices-"

"Alright fine!" Keith was bright red, the slight freckles on his face absolutely hidden by the blush. "We're dating!"

"Oh, I know." Shiro said, nonchalantly.

"Because I just told you!" The younger male was becoming quickly exasperated with his older "brother".

"Actually, I've known for a while. Keith, I caught you two making out on the couch a while back."

"Sh-Shiro!" That wasn't something you just said _in public._

"Hey, you guys were the ones out in the open," Shiro said, his hands held up in defense, "I just wanted a glass of water."  
The older male turned when the bells on the door chimed. He and Keith had taken a break during the afternoon slowdown, but he was ready to get back to work. "Hey, look who just arrived."

Keith lifted his head to look, and froze. There was his circus boy, standing in the little café so casually. He looked to be on his way to or back from practice, as he was wearing his signature royal blue leotard (Keith knew from the way the fabric moved and stretched over the male's skin) with a pair of short jean shorts and a light jacket over.

Keith could only stare as the newcomer made his way to the only occupied table. "Hey guys."

"Hey Lance," Shiro waved slightly, standing as he did so. "Can I get you anything?"

"Hmm, I really shouldn't so late," Lance said, looking longingly at a poster for a minty drink. "Maybe just some water."

"Sure thing," the bells jingled again, and Shiro made haste to the counter. "I'll bring it over when Im done with these nice ladies. I'll see you in a bit." Keith's eyes had pleaded for the older man to stay, even though he wanted nothing more than some alone time with his boyfriend.

"Careful, don't burn yourself," Keith teased, his lips turning into a shit eating grin. "Y'know, for like the third time today."

The sound of Lance's laugh made Keith's heart and stomach flip. _He was so doomed._


	3. Coffee Creamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mafia/gang AU short that literally no one asked for. (TW: kidnapping)

" _Lance_ ," Keith hissed softly, grabbing hold of the younger male by the back of his coat. "Can you be serious for, like, two seconds? This is important." He took a quick moment to calm himself down. "We have enemies out there, you _need_ to be careful."

"Aw, you _do_ care about me." Lance teased, letting out a gentle laugh as he bopped Keith's nose. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"You better be; Hunk will kick our asses of you don't come home safe."

"Don't worry Mullet," Lance fluffed Keith's hair with an affectionate hand. "I won't be gone long, I'm just going to the store."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll text you a bunch if you're not back in half an hour."

"Alright, _mom_."

"Get out of here, dork." Keith said, gently swatting the back of Lance's head. "Shiro needs creamer for his coffee." He watched from the apartment window as Lance's jacket disappeared down the street, then hunkered down on the couch. He was really twitchy from all the close call captures they'd had recently- he would have gone with, but Lance _insisted_ he do it himself.

It turned out that Keith wasn't patient to wait the whole half an hour, and was buzzing Lance's phone 20 minutes later. It went to voicemail.

"...can't get to the phone right now... BEEP." He tried again, growing anxious. "Hello, Red." A deep voice rumbled. Telhere was some scuffling and muffled shouts in the background. "We warned you, told you to keep tabs on Blue here. He's ours, now. You can say a few words goodbye to him." More shuffling, then a sniffle from Lance.

"Keith..."

"We'll come for you," Keith said, his words rushed. He knew how the Galra worked. "Okay? Sit tight and be tough, okay? We'll come for you."

"I'm sorry, Keith," there was a choke and a shiver.

"Enough, its fine. We'll find you." There was a crunch, and the line went dead.


End file.
